spookys_jump_scare_mansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Specimen 11
Spec 11= Specimen 11 (A.K.A. Food Demon) is a hostile enemy in Spooky's House of Jump Scares, encountered at Room 710. Appearance Specimen 11 is a floating, red creature with a demonic appearance. Its eyeless head bears two large horns. Specimen 11 also has long claws at the ends of its fingers and lacks clothing. Not only is its head eyeless, but it also appears to be lacking both ears, a nose, and a mouth of any kind. Specimen 11's eye sockets leak blood down its face. Gameplay Main article: Room 710 Specimen 11 floats and moves quickly. Hitting it with the axe causes it to dissapear for a few seconds, giving the player some time to escape. Specimen 11 first appears in the freezer of Room 710, Once the player grabs the key and nears the exit, It will spawn at the freezer's door. Specimen 11 deals 45 damage on contact. During the chase, it can make doors turn invisible, in an attempt to confuse the player. When Specimen 11 kills the player, there is no initial death screen. Instead, it will teleport the player to the "Meat Hallway", which is a set of non-euclidean hallways made out of red meat. At the end of the fleshy hallway, Specimen 11 appears to wait for the player. If the player goes back, they will end up at a dead end, forcing them to come back to Specimen 11. If the player comes closer to Specimen 11 in the Meat Hallway, they will be presented with the death screen, with black and white colors and reddish, flesh-like images, with the text that reads: "With every bite with bone and skin. The temple groaned and shook again. His dwelling place did I neglect. To the end with bad effect." As this message is being displayed, it flashes a binary code: 01000010 01100101 01101100 01101001 01100101 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01000111 01101111 01100100 00101100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110001 01110101 01100101 01110011 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01100101 01100001 01100011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101101 01100101 0'1'101110 00101110 ...which translates to: "Believe in God, but question the teachings of men." It should note that hitting Specimen 11 with the axe when the player's health is already below 20% will make the specimen disappear. However, they can sometimes end up in the Meat hallway instead of the next room after going through the door, signifying the player's inevitable demise. Audio "We Have the Beef", Specimen 11's chase theme. Specimen 11's awakening sound. The ambiance sounds in the Meat hallway. Sounds which Specimen 11 makes near the player. Sounds which Specimen 11 makes, but reversed. "Come here." "Stop running away." "I see you." "I will catch you." Trivia *Specimen 11 is the first specimen that sends the player to a different room after killing them. *It is also the first to use binary code as a message. **Some may note that Specimen 10 uses binary as a way of communication. However, Specimen 10 was added in a later update. *Specimen 11 and its rooms match a level in Little Big Planet that '''Akuma Kira '''made. *Specimen 11 is the only Specimen that, while its "method" of killing subjects is listed as "unknown" on CAT-DOS, the Player can witness it firsthand. *The "Meat Hallway" may be a reference to SCP-106's "Pocket Dimension" From The SCP Foundation. *The title of Specimen 11's chase music is a reference to the American fast-food chain Arby's, whose slogan as of 2014 is "We Have the Meats". |-|Gallery= CAT-DOS Specimen 11.png|CAT-DOS entry for Specimen 11. Spec 11.png|Specimen 11. Spec_11_animation.gif|Specimen 11 chase animation. Specimen 11 Death Text.png|Specimen 11's death screen. insta.gif|Specimen 11 death screen. 11 illusion.png|Specimen 11's Illusion in Endless Mode. Ren11.png|Specimen 11 3D model from Spooky's HD Renovation Spec11Updated.png|Specimen 11's updated 3D model DontComeCloser.PNG|A closer view of Specimen 11's updated model in the HD Renovation. 11New.png 11IsWaitingForYa.png|Specimen 11 waiting in the meat hallway as seen in HD Renovation (Notice lack of particles) |-|HD= Appearance The specimen has a raised hand and flames coming between the horns Gameplay It seems to be a bit faster and now spawns close to the door to access behind the counter of the restaurant Trivia *The fire above it's horns is emiting a light. **It's the only specimen which emits a bright light. Category:Specimen Category:Binary messages